


Ribbons of Blood

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Sea and Wolf [4]
Category: Highlander
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: rounds_of_kink, F/M, GFY, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their usual roles are reversed in this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons of Blood

Sunlight filters through the thin curtains on the windows, shifting shadows playing across the bed that fills the room when the fitful breeze shifts the gauzy fabric. Flickering like firelight over ribbons of brilliant crimson painted across pale skin. A body spread over sweat-damp sheets, limbs held by hemp rope to iron rings set into the corners of the room. Holding fast against the tugs of the man who is bound there, panting and snarling in a language dead centuries past.

"Shh." A bloody finger is pressed to Kronos' lips, cool steel resting flat against his chest for a moment as Alysse leans over him to smile. Meeting his gaze and watching him for a long moment before she leans back on her heels again, ass brushing against his cock teasingly as she rests the point of the blade against his skin for a split second before starting to draw her pictographs and letters once more. Writing in blood that slips down his sides to stain the sheets beneath him, in wounds that heal almost before she can finish each set.

He still doesn't even know what she's writing in his blood, only that he's achingly hard, and can't just take what he wants. That he has to figure out how to cajole her into more than her games with the knife is a frustration that makes it harder to work out what will get the results he's seeking. No matter how he struggles, she merely shifts as if riding the swell of a wave, and keeps a steady hand on the knife.

And words have no more effect than action, save to make her pause and tell him to hush. Kronos stifles another snarl of impatience, sunlight blinding him for a moment when the breeze once more stirs the curtain. Forcing himself to stillness and silence, focusing on the lines and points of fire that dance over his skin in the wake of the knife. Almost surprised when he hears an approving chuckle from Alysse, and feels her shift her weight.

Up on her knees, and when she lowers herself again, she sinks slowly onto his length, a quiet groan of pleasure emerging from her throat to match the hiss that comes from his own. Rocking slowly against him, the knife still moving over his skin, though he can't tell if she still writes, or if the cuts are more random. Deeper, though, blood flowing more freely.

Lifting his hips slightly, he tries to push deeper, only for her to pull away. Another snarl escapes him, and he once more forces himself to stillness, letting her torment him with the slow build, letting out an appreciative groan when she finally began to move faster. The knife stills against his skin, left resting on his chest as she paints bloody marks on his face, cruder and simpler echos of where he'd worn wode millennia ago.

Only taken up again as she clenches around him, breathy laughter accompanying her climax. Point against the bloodied skin just below where his ribs meet, a promise and a threat as she continues to rock, reaching for that second rush of pleasure. Kronos can feel his own orgasm hit, just as she drives the knife in, swift and precise, piercing through flesh to slice open arteries and veins that spill blood as he spills his seed. Hard and fast, his vision going gray and black as life flows out of him, the ultimate submission to his goddess.


End file.
